One-Shots
by Kickisperfect123
Summary: These are one-shots about the Wasabi Warriors!Don't worry,there's Kick,Jika,Millie,Jace,Keddie,GracexEddie.Please give it a chance!I hope you'll enjoy it!


One-Shots

** is my first !Review please!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. **

Facebook Chat

_Kim Crawford logged on._

_Milton Krupnick logged on._

_Jack Brewer logged on._

_Jerry Martinez logged on._

_Eddie Jones logged on._

Jerry Martinez:Yo!What's up my homies?  
Eddie Jones:Eating a doughnut while watching Dora the Explorer.

Kim Crawford:Eddie,you still watch Dora the Explorer?

Eddie Jones:Yeah!It's so awesome!My favorite character is Benny the bull!

Jack Brewer:Oh my god.(facepalm)

Milton Krupnick: (facepalm)  
Kim Crawford: (facepalm)  
Jerry Martinez:You know what's better than Dora the Explorer?Team Umizoomi!

Jack Brewer:You and Eddie are really….what's the word...CHILDISH!

Kim Crawford:I still watchs baby shows?!  
Milton Krupnick:Apparently these two idiots!

Jerry Martinez:HURTFUL!

Eddie Jones:Yea!Hurtful!  
_Kim Crawford left the chat._

_Jack Brewer left the chat._

_Milton Krupnick left the chat._

Jerry Martinez:Don't leave us!

Eddie Jones:I'm leaving too…I have to feed my dog,Hot-Dog.

_Eddie Jones left the chat._

Jerry Martinez:Fine!Leave me!What friends!

_Jerry Martinez left the chat._

Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford:Wanna come to my house right now to some studying?;)

(_Kim Crawford likes this)_

Kim there in 10.;)

(_Jack Brewer likes this_)

Milton Krupnick:Something tells me that they aren't going to study.

(_Jerry Martinez and 20 others like this)  
__

Grace Brewer to Jerry Martinez:Want to come to my house?

(_Jerry Martinez likes this)  
_Jerry Martinez:Sure!;)

Jack Brewer:Jerry Martinez!You better not do 'it' with my little sister!If you do,you'd wish you were never born.

(_Kim Crawford and 15 others like this)  
__

Grace Brewer to Jack Brewer:Bro!Why did you have to do that!?  
Jack Brewer:Sorry!My hand accidently touch the off button!

Kim Crawford:What did he do?

Grace Brewer:He turned off my XBOX system!I was about to beat the the Maimi Heats on NBA 2k 13!  
(_Jerry Martinez and 10 others like this)  
_Jerry Martinez:That is why I love you!

(_Grace Brewer and 40 others like this)_

Eddie Jones to Milton Krupnick:I saw a unicorn at the zoo!I told you that unicorns were real!  
Milton was a horse with a fake horn attached to it!

(_Jack Brewer and 50 others like this)  
__

Brad Wolf to Kim Crawford:Wanna go on a date with me this Saturday?

Kim me up at 7.:)

(_Brad Wolf likes this)_  
Jerry Martinez:A certain brunette won't like this.

(_Milton Krupnick and 50 others like this)_

Milton Krupnick:This must be the smartest thing I heard you say in…FOREVER.

(_Jerry Martinez likes this)  
_Jerry Martinez:Thanks bro!I think my brain particles are making me smarter!Ask me a question!

Milton Krupnick:What's 10 times 10?

Jerry Martinez:20?  
Milton 're still an idiot.

Jerry Martinez:Thanks Milton!

Milton Krupnick:That wasn't a compliment.

Jerry Martinez:Thanks!

Milton Krupnick: (facepalm)  
(_Julie Leigh and 5 others like this)  
__

Jack Brewer to Jerry Martinez:Dude you still own me 20 bucks for buying you that Bobblehead.

Jerry Martinez:I'm Eddie.

Jack Brewer:Really?Then why does it say Jerry Martinez?  
Jerry Martinez:This is really Eddie.I hacked into Jerry's account.

Jack Brewer:What….How…..did…..

Jerry Martinez:His password was so easy!It was swagmaster123

Jack Brewer:Nice to know…..

(_Kim Crawford and 10 others likes this)  
__

Jerry Martinez to Eddie Jones:Why did you hack me and why did you tell everyone my password!Now I have to change it!

(_Eddie Jones like this)  
_Eddie Jones:Sorry.I was drunk?

(_Jack Brewer and 20 others like this)_

Jerry Martinez:Oh….Sorry man,I didn't mean it.

Eddie Jones:It's ok man.

Kim Crawford:How is he in High school?

(_Jack Brewer and 40 others like this)  
__

Jerry Martinez to Grace Brewer:Happy 1 Month Anniversary!

(_Grace Brewer and 45 others like this)  
_Grace Brewer:Thanks babe!I got you an awesome present.

Kim Crawford:Let me guess.A picture frame.

(_Julie Leigh and 14 others like this)  
_Grace Brewer:Yup!

Jerry Martinez:I don't need a picture frame…..

Kim Crawford:Jerry,hun,let me tell you something about Grace…..SHE'S THE WORST AT GIVING PEOPLE PRESENTS!

(_Jack Brewer and 43 others like this)_

Grace Brewer:No I'm not!  
Kim Crawford:Really?For my birthday you gave my gives candles!?

(_Milton Krupnick and 22 others like this)  
_Jerry Martinez:I'll just return my gift….

_(Kim Crawford changed her status from single to a relationship)_

Brad Wolf:What?!Who took you away from me!

Brody Carlson:OH MY FREAKING THE FUCK TOOK YOU?!  
Randy Plotsky:WHAT?!Whoever stole her,I was going to marry her one day!SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN !

Frank Crusher:WHAT?!MY KIMMY WAS STOLEN AWAY FROM ME!

Jack Brewer:Sorry boys.I GOT HER!KIMMY IS MINE!

(_Kim Crawford and 300 others like this)_

(_Jack Brewer changed his status from single to a relationship)_

Cathy Davis:Jackie!WHO STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME!I WILL KILL THAT GIRL!  
Lindsey Blackhammer:NO!SOMEONE STOLE JACKIE AWAY FROM ME!THAT GIRL IS GOING TO GET IT!

Donna Tobin:IS THIS GIRL PRETTIER THAN ME?!POPULAR?

Kim Crawford:Sorry Girls!I HAVE JACKIE!

(_Jack Brewer and 200 others like this)_

Donna Tobin to Jack Brewer:What do you see in Kimberly,anyways?She's not 's not 's not pretty.

Jack Brewer:DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY KIMMY!She's smart,pretty,does karate,and is not a slut!She is everything I want in a girl!She doesn't dress like a slut and wears make up is smarter than all the other girls than I know,except for does karate and is but not least,SHE'S FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!Her hair,face,body.I fell in love for who she really is,not for who she's not.

(_Kim Crawford and the whole world likes this)_

Kim Crawford:Awww!That's so sweet!I feel in love with you because of who you are too.I fell in love with your eyes,your hair,you annoying ness,everything!I love you.

(_Jack Brewer and the whole world likes this)  
__

Milton Krupnick to Julie Leigh:I LOVE YOU! 3

(_Julie Leigh and 300 others like this)_

Julie Leigh:I LOVE YOU MORE! 3

(_Milton Krupnick and 340 others like this)_

Milton Krupnick:I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MORE! 3

(_Julie Leigh and 345 others like this)  
_Julie Leigh:I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK! 3

(_Milton Krupnick and 350 others like this)  
_Rudy Gillespie:OK!We get the whole "I love you" thing!

Milton Krupnick:I bet you would do this to !

(_Eddie Jones and 100 others like this)_

Rudy Gillespie:You can go on with the "I love you".

Milton Krupnick:That's what I thought.

Kim Crawford to Grace Brewer:You have to tell Jack that you did it!

Grace Brewer:But he'll be mad at me!  
Kim Crawford:I'll calm him down if he does.

Jack Brewer:What did she do?!Did you do 'it' with Jerry!

Grace Brewer:NO!I accidently broke your trophy when I walked inside your room to get my phone charger that you 't hurt me.

Jack Brewer:Good that you didn't do 'it' with …YOU BROKE MY TROPHY!I'm so…..

Kim Crawford:Babe,I'll go on a date with you if you don't kill her.

Jack your off the hook.

Grace Brewer:Thanks Kim!

Kim Crawford:No pick me up at 7!

(_Jerry Martinez and 200 others like this)_

**A/N:Thanks for reading!Please review!**


End file.
